


Our Fathers' Legacy ( Will Die With Us )

by blooming_atlas



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Infertility, Jake and Sherry have been together for a long while now, Jake and Sherry talk about the future, Jake taking a giant dump on his father's legacy, The G-Virus did more harm than good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blooming_atlas/pseuds/blooming_atlas
Summary: “I can’t have children,” she said into the silence and put her arm over her face so she wouldn’t have to see his if disappointment shadowed it.
Relationships: Sherry Birkin/Jake Muller
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Our Fathers' Legacy ( Will Die With Us )

It was midnight when Sherry woke to the uncomfortable reminder that Jake hadn’t used a condom. Most men would simply be happy they weren’t having to suit up, but Jake wasn’t most men, and she wondered if he was hoping they might have children. Her heart constricted, because some pains never lessened, never went away. “I can’t have children,” she said into the silence and put her arm over her face so she wouldn’t have to see his if disappointment shadowed it. 

“Neither can I,” he replied calmly. Stunned, she lay frozen for a few seconds, wondering if she’d heard him correctly. When she could move, she peeked out from under her arm to find him still lying there in bed with her watching her with something like sad relief in his eyes. 

“What?” 

“After I found out about my father...I had a vasectomy. I didn’t think my genes were something that needed to be passed along. I didn’t want to release another Albert Wesker into the world.”

_Oh, Jake..._

He was probably right, she thought and burst into tears. Damn the man, he could make her cry when nothing else in the world could. But wasn’t that something he’d do, calmly analyze the situation and then take steps to protect the world from his progeny, which might carry the peculiar combination that made him and his father so dangerous, but without Wesker’s coolness of thought, or Jake’s restraint? “I suppose that’s another thing you and I have in common,” she said, hiccuping and crying and talking all at once. ' _Our fathers’ names will die with us.'_

She got up and went into the bathroom, got a tissue to blow her nose. While she was there, she washed her tearstained face, then wet another washcloth and took it to him. “After what my parents did, my genes aren’t anything to brag about,” she said, still sniffling a little. 

“Nor mine, supergirl.” He gave her a wry, crooked smile. “But I don’t care about that. Kids or no kids...I have you.” She lay down beside him again, cradling her head on his shoulder and placing her hand on his chest. Feeling the strong, steady beat of his heart made her feel better, more secure. She would always feel better when he was near, their bond making her stronger; she hoped she had even half that effect on him because it wouldn’t be fair if she got all the benefits and he gave and gave with nothing coming back to him. 

“Its just you and me, babe,” he murmured, staring at the ceiling while he stroked her short, blonde hair. “I’m not a good man. I don’t think I ever will be. All I can offer you is...protection, maybe, and some peace. I can offer restraint--unless some asshole threatens you, and then all bets are off. But I don’t regret a damn thing. The choices I made led me to you. So…this life with you is probably all I’ll have, but it’s enough, Sher. It’s enough.” The damn tears started again, and Sherry smiled at him through the blur as she leaned forward to kiss him softly. His heart thumped strongly beneath her fingers and she flattened her palm over that vital, rhythmic surge.

 _It’s enough..._

It would be a long road for both of them, she thought, suddenly seeing a span of years stretching out in front of them. She got only a sense of time passing, no specific incidents, but years and years and years. They had time, and they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> "You know what? I'm not my father, and I'm going to make damn sure it stays that way." Jake is the type who'll do everything within his power to distance himself from his father's legacy and what better way to piss all over it than by having a vasectomy and ensuring that Wesker's blood dies with him. No children. No future descendants. 
> 
> Granted, it was all a spur of the moment decision on Jake's part, so I'm pretty sure in the far future, when he's older and wiser, he'll come to regret his choice a bit. Unfortunately for Sherry, the choice to have or to not have children was taken from her, and I have a feeling her regenerative abilities came at a very high price. 
> 
> Jake and Sherry do strike me as the type who would have been awesome parents together, and maybe someday they'll choose to adopt children made orphans by the outbreak. 
> 
> In a perfect world, Jake and Sherry have five healthy virus-resistant super children who grew up to follow in their parents' footsteps in saving the world.
> 
> But that's a story for another day.


End file.
